I Chose To
by Sia
Summary: Full Moon wo Sagashite - The last few days of Mitsuki's life, and how it all ends for her. Izumi and Meroko have vanished, and Takuto is more subdued. (One-shot)


Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite in any way, that right belongs to Tanemura Arina. 

A/N: This is my first FMOS fic, so please bear with me.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-   
  
  
  
  
  
"They're gone… They've gone to the Underworld." Mitsuki whispered. 

"Hey, we're still here, right?" Takuto grinned. 

Mitsuki broke into soft sobs. "Waah! They're gone! They're gone!" Takuto tried to calm her down, without any success. Then she fainted. 

**POOF!** Mitsuki transformed into Full Moon. 

"What a nosy little kid," Takuto muttered to himself, but his tender gaze revealed what he really thought. That girl…Mistaking love for just a simple bond of friendship. 

"Hey thanks." Full Moon smiled gratefully and began looking for her cell phone. 

"Now what?" Takuto asked. He was too nosy himself. 

"I'll have to go to work, but why don't you try to get Meroko and Izumi-san back? Ooshige might be…" She stopped and gasped.   
  
  
  
  
  
-   
  
  
  
  
  
_"Hey look! There's that failure of a manager again!" one of the workers pointed at Ooshige. _

"Full Moon hasn't shown up for any of the photo shots this week! How do you explain this?" The young manager glared at Ooshige. However, the mentioned woman sat in a corner, holding a clear bottle in her hand. 

"Look! She's drunk again!" Another worker shouted, "Let's throw her out of the window!" 

"Yeah!" Several other professionals agreed. 

"Nah… I'll give her the punishment she deserves…" The manager smirked. His fingers itched to give the poor drunk woman a lesson. She was always drinking too much, and not focusing on… 

"Ouji… My Ouji-sama… Lost to that woman… Hazuki…" Ooshige muttered in her dark, dank corner. 

"Out of the window! Out of the window!" The workers chanted.   
  
  
  
  
  
-   
  
  
  
  
  
"Snap out of it!" Takuto snapped at Full Moon. Full Moon was way too absorbed in her teary dream. He flew over to her on his replicas of wings and shook her as hard as he could. 

"Huh? Wha?" She asked. 

"You had another daydream about Ooshige." Takuto stated. "Here. This is her e-mail." He handed her the letter. 

"Ah… A rose cover shot? No problem." Full Moon got back onto her feet, cheerful as ever. 

"See ya Takuto!" She shouted as she ran down the stairs and out onto the street, hurrying to get to her job in time. The shinigami looked at her, then slipped into his own daydream.   
  
  
  
  
  
-   
  
  
  
  
  
She arrived at the studio, trying to put away this hopelessness inside her. It was almost the end of the 12 months, and the cherry blossoms were blooming again. They reminded her too much of Eichi, and all that had happened. _He'll never come back_, she thought as she walked inside the building. 

The darkness consumed her as she stepped on the cool marble floor of the studio. A worker passing by handed her a pair of black earphones and a mouthpiece. She nodded her gratitude. 

Ooshige came running towards Full Moon, all excited. "Guess what?" She asked with stars in her eyes. 

Full Moon looked at her dully. The Mitsuki inside hadn't gotten over Meroko and Izumi's leave, not to mention Jonathan's betrayal. "What?" She said quietly. 

"You moved up! First place! Hooray!" Ooshige smiled at Full Moon, who gave up on her sadness temporarily and smiled back. 

"That's great." Full Moon said softly and started walking towards the dressing room. 

"Wait! Mitsuki, don't you want to celebrate?" Ooshige grinned, holding a bottle of booze in her hand. 

_Out of the window… Ooshige, I'm sorry, but not today._ Full Moon thought as she headed towards the room. 

"Okay then." Ooshige's voice faltered as she prepared for her work. _Mitsuki seems so down today. She's been on this for almost a year. Tomorrow will be the annual celebration of the famous Full Moon's coming out for one whole year!_   
  
  
  
  
  
-   
  
  
  
  
  
"You're gonna break my heart," Izumi drawled at the furious Meroko. 

"That was heartless! Why did you drag me here? You're the Boss's pet!" Meroko scowled as she rapidly flipped through the pages of "How to be a Proper Shinigami". 

Her boots scraped against the asphalt road down to the Boss's niche. _He's such a pain. I can't believe I ever loved him…_

Suddenly Izumi stopped. He realized that Meroko didn't know, despite her aggressive behavior. He started to laugh. 

"And on top of all that, you laugh at me!" Meroko screeched furiously as she dug her claw-like nails deep into his flesh. Izumi yanked back his hand and took out a shiny thing. It was a smooth, white whip. 

"You know what this is for," he said coldly. The bunny-eared girl froze in her place. Then she gave up. 

"Fine, I'll come with you." 

"You do know why we are here, don't you?" Izumi eyed her icily. 

"Enlighten me." Meroko replied sarcastically while trying to avoid looking at her one-time partner. 

"Tomorrow, Mikki will die."   
  
  
  
  
  
-   
  
  
  
  
  
"Full Moon, look a little bit more cheerful." One of the photographers told her, and lifted her chin. The 17-year old was amongst thousands of roses, each in a different color. Their petals scattered throughout the room, creating a vivid drama. 

"Yes." She corrected her position and tried to put a smile on her soft lips. However, the little girl called Mitsuki inside of this brilliant singer was on the brink of tears. 

_It's this feeling… Being consumed with a pool of dark gray material. The stench of my soul is slipping away. I feel it. Death's cold breath raises those hairs in the back of my neck… Tomorrow is the day._   
  
  
  
  
  
-   
  
  
  
  
  
He saw her vanish, but he stood there, helpless. The phone rang. 

"Yes?" Takuto muttered. 

"It's me, Meroko. Izumi just told me that Mitsuki…" Click. 

"Darn it! She hung up!" Takuto yelled furiously and slammed his fist in the wall. _What was Meroko trying to say? What about Mitsuki?_ He realized what it was, and started to run towards the studio.   
  
  
  
  
  
-   
  
  
  
  
  
The full moon scattered its beautiful rays over the city. The night sky was clear; one figure was on the roof. The little Full Moon looked at the thin frame of the atmosphere. 

_Eichi… I want to fly up to you. I want to be in your arms once again. But my memory… It's fading. Your face, I can't even remember it. This radiant fabric of my life, it's evaporating with a power that I don't have._ She choked back a few tears and ran towards the darkness. _Let me join you in the depths of the sea…_

"Hey… Hey…" Takuto had gone to the roof for some refreshing air when he saw the shadow of Mitsuki. It was too late. Mitsuki was already falling in a spiral motion towards the ground. The shinigami grabbed her arm just before she hit the ground. 

"Gee… You're such a bothersome girl," Takuto muttered to himself, "But I can't let you go. Not yet." He wiped away a tear rolling down Mitsuki's cheek.   
  
  
  
  
  
-   
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me go!" Meroko howled at Izumi. 

"No way," he cackled, "Old witch." Meroko's ears perked. _Old witch…? That is something only Jonathan would call me…_ She snapped her fingers and pointed at Izumi. 

"Hey Izumi… Where's Jonathan?" The bunny-eared girl teased. 

Izumi hesitated. _Aw, my cover is blown. But it doesn't matter anymore; I got her just where I wanted her._ His thin mouth curled up in a cold smile. 

"Izumi!" Meroko cried. 

"It's too late. Today's her deathday." A hollow voice spoke. 

"No!" Meroko tried to flee, but someone grabbed her wings and she fell down on the hard marble floor and passed out.   
  
  
  
  
  
-   
  
  
  
  
  
Full Moon sat in the yard of the studio. She wasn't feeling too well today, even in her fake body. _I know that shinigami are weak on their deathday. I don't want to leave this world. Not yet. There are so many beautiful things here that I haven't discovered. But… I made a promise. I will die when I have to, and in this world… I'll leave a name behind. That name is **Full Moon**._

"Hey, you okay?" Ooshige asked, with Wakaouji in tow. Full Moon nodded sadly, but she couldn't reply because she feared her voice would break. 

"Great… Let's go then." The cheerful manager dragged Full Moon up. 

"You know, she doesn't seem too okay." The doctor started, but he silenced after a look from the singer.   
  
  
  
  
  
-   
  
  
  
  
  
Takuto threw his cat hat in frustration. _Mitsuki… I lost her again._ He sighed and started a random walk. 

Suddenly a warp hole appeared, and Meroko stepped out of it. Takuto forgot all of his thoughts and rushed towards her. 

"Where is Mitsuki?" He asked her. Meroko's eyes were empty. Thousands of tentacles came out of nowhere. 

"Ah!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
-   
  
  
  
  
  
The artist Full Moon was walking towards the recording room when she saw her rival. 

"Long time no see, Hane Moon," Madoka exclaimed. Not wanting to be rude, Full Moon replied, "It's Full Moon." 

"Whatever. Look! Gu-chan won the first prize of sidekick in that magazine!" Madoka smiled. "I'll bet you don't have a sidekick." 

_Takuto… Meroko… Where are you? Did you leave me all alone?_

"No, not today." Full Moon answered. She wasn't worried about the prize in a magazine, but more about her friends of the forest. _Why aren't they here?_ The Mitsuki inside called out that she had to find them. No time to waste here. 

"Bye Madoka!" The blonde girl waved as she rushed towards the room. 

"And she didn't even listen…" Madoka muttered. Her eyes softened as she flipped her hair back to the way it was before Full Moon had messed it up by rushing away. _That girl. She's good-hearted. Even if I can't show it, I know. She is the angel that I'll never be…_   
  
  
  
  
  
-   
  
  
  
  
  
"Smile. Soften your eyes." The director told Full Moon. 

"Yes." 

"Time to sing!" Ooshige called out. "Today's theme is the spring."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_The white laces, they wrap around the sun.   
The smiling man, he melts.   
Tiny snowflakes disappear.   
Cherry blossoms, it's spring.   
  
Your smile, the fading star.   
I run, trying to catch it.   
The eternity of a new beginning.   
  
Flowers blooming, shooting up from the wet ground.   
Crisp air of a swooping wind.   
The birds chatter, in their return.   
Cherry blossoms, it's spring.   
  
Following the star, hours at end.   
I jump, reach and grasp.   
This conclusion appears.   
  
The drizzle, gently tapping the glass.   
Raindrops hit my face.   
Under the umbrella, a downpour starts.   
Cherry blossoms, it's spring.   
  
A rainbow, covering the sky.   
Pursue the never-ending lights.   
The sky's clear now.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eichi-kun… Can you hear me? This is for you… The cherry blossom of my life._   
  
  
  
  
  
-   
  
  
  
  
  
"Ugh. We must get out of here!" Meroko punched the invisible cell they were in. 

"And how do you suppose we do it?" Izumi asked sarcastically. 

"You should help too." Takuto remarked. 

"It doesn't matter. Only one of us can get out of here." Izumi told the two struggling shinigamis. 

"You couldn't have told us earlier?" Meroko glared at the doggy. He smiled his handsome cheesy smile. 

"So, who'll be the lucky one?" 

"Takuto." Izumi frowned. 

"Why me?" Takuto was puzzled. 

"Yes, why him?" Meroko began walking towards Izumi with a threatening look. 

"He's the only one who is not a full shinigami." 

"Oh." 

Takuto flew up to the invisible roof and through it. _I'm coming, Mitsuki._   
  
  
  
  
  
-   
  
  
  
  
  
Full Moon sat in the backyard of the studio. She smiled to herself as the wind whirled pink petals into her soft, blond hair. _Eichi-kun… I love you. I want to be with you forever._

"Mitsuki!" The 17-year old was back down to earth, and saw Takuto standing there. 

"Did you find Meroko and Izumi?" She asked. Takuto nodded. 

"But they can't come back… Not yet." He told her sadly. 

She sat in silence, pondering over a few questions. Then the little girl got an idea and started to pencil something on paper. 

"What are you doing?" The nosy shinigami asked. 

"Just writing a few letters. My bags are all packed." She replied without looking at him. 

The girl wrote a letter to her grandmother and Tanaka-san, explaining how sorry she was. She told Dr. Wakaouji not to worry, and penciled a few more lyrics to Ooshige… 

_It hurts so much._ Drops of tears rolled down the Full Moon's face. _These tears are proof that it hurts, even though I may not tell you._

"Takuto, please transform me back," Mitsuki whispered hoarsely. 

A white cloud surrounded Full Moon, and then she was back to Mitsuki. Takuto looked away, with tears in his eyes. Mitsuki began to cough uncontrollably. 

"You sure about this?" Takuto asked. Mitsuki nodded… _I wanted to be in Mitsuki's body, when I would die…_

"I'll be the one who stops your death." He forcefully said. The crystalline drops fell from her eyes as she shook her head. 

"No, Takuto… **I chose to die**…" The last words left her breath as cold as ice. Mitsuki Kouyama was dead, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.   
  
  
  
  
  
-   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: And yes, I did write that poem/song. Please review and tell me what you think. *smiles hopefully* 

Sia: Hrm… And check out my other fics if you have time. Thank you for reading so far. (Unless you scrolled all the way down, then shame on you! Just kidding.) 


End file.
